vnewgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout
The main title indicates the fallout that resulted out of the multiple actions the Resistance undertook before the last time jump. As a result of Ham Tyler escaping, the Crivit Farm being destroyed, several Visitor installations being broken into, the Visitors have increased their hold on San Francisco and demanded that Mayor John Holiday and SFPD Ian Sheffield bring in suspects or else. Fallout deems with the action of the Resistance on those closest to them... Informant Following the fallout of the Resistance's multiple attacks across Visitor installations, Mayor Holiday has been ordered to get the Visitors some names or else. He provides Sheffield with a mandate to get information on the Resistance by any means necessary. At the hospital, an informant comments that Teena Carter had a brother who was once in the miltary. Sheffield questions hers about the whereabouts of Kris and when Teena's answers proves evasive, hands her over to the Visitors at their newly established embassy. Following the attack on the mothership, Catherine believes the motherhship's security has been compromised and a result, important prisoners are interogated on Earth. Teena is taken to holding, where she is to be interogated by Sybil and William in the conversion chamber.Olivia gets this news to Resistance via Daniel who tells the Resistance that if Teena breaks under conversion, she will effectively compromise not only the identities of the Resistance at Camp Independence - but also the agents in town. The embassy is however, protected by a force field and the only way in is for someone to sabotage the generator. Unfortunately, Olivia is the only one who can get in... *Murphy Michaels *Kristopher Carter *Tyson Proulx *Olivia Holiday *Rick Hawkins Weapons of Self Destruction This is one of Darrin's which I fine tuned. With the recent actions, the Resistance is running low on munitions. Alex suggests that they go see a gun runner named Craz Ali whom he had done business with before. Recognising that alternate supply lines are valuable, Murphy agrees to the mission to find out if Ali can supply them with that they need. The Resistance travels to Shelter Cove, via Amanda's boat. Expecting to pay Ali with supplies, Ali instead wants Visitor weapons. Although difficult, the Resistance will be able to meet this demand. However, Ali has a second condition with the offer of all the hardware might need in the future, in exchange for doing a job.There is a gang in Eureka (a ways further up the coast) that is slowly starting to muscle in on the gun-running racket. Take out the gang...and Ali will provide the Resistance with anything they want, free of charge. At first the Resistance refuses, until they take a look at Eureka and realise that the gang is holding the town under oppressive and violent conditions. *Aideen McKenna *Alex Calloway *Freddy Mitchell *Emma Stauffenberg *Amanda Morse *Rhys Kendricks *Erica Carson Fault Line Sheffield arrives at the Fault Line believing that this is a possible leak for information and it would make sense that the Resistance would have people here. Ensuring that no one leaves before he has a chance to question him, the Visitor friendly police seals off the club. During this time, Bennie Bird who is in the club is also detained. Everyone is questioned, however, when it comes to Sydney, she is able unable to prove her identity and a result both she and Bennie get detained. Mia, once cleared by Sheffield, goes to Daniel who makes a dash to Half Moon Bay to tell Murphy that his sister has been taken. *Sydney Michaels *Cliona Daly *Bennie Bird *Patrick Riley *Mia Stevens *Daniel Ivanov *Ian Sheffield John May Lives The Visitor Leah makes contact with the Resistance when news comes to light that Mayor Holiday informs William that there was a list made of all Visitor Fifth Columnists who chose to remain on Earth after the First Occupation. However, upon investigation, it is determined that the list has vanished, wiped clean by somoene who called John Mays. Tracing John Mays, it seems the man used to teach at St. Ignatius, however, he mysteriously disappeared on the eve of the new occupation. They trace John back to his previous address, only to learn that he has left clues to the list, clues that can only be interpreted by a Visitor. Jade who has been a prisoner of the Resistance at this time, is given an opportunity to prove her worth.* Ariel Calloway *Kayla d'Arbon *Father Fulton Parker *Victor Barnes *Jade *Leah